Kamen Rider Legend
History In a World of all Kamen Riders are gone. Monsters called Apocalypters come and tried to destroy Earth. There is One person to live on the Legend. Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Legend: Takeshi Furuya Kamen Rider History: Ayato Himaji Kamen Rider Era: Keiichi Kamen Rider Past: []Nagi Hajime Kamen Rider Time Kamen Rider Future Kamen Rider Present Kamen Rider Dystopia: Kamen Rider Dark Legend: Red Allies Reiko Sakuji Izumi Nagao Legend Driver: History Driver: History Era Driver: Era Apocalypse Brace: Apoca Past Driver: Past Future Driver: Future Dark Legend Driver: Apocalypse Villain Apocalypse Aka: Red Aoi:Blue Momo:Pink Ki:Yellow Kuro: Apocalypse Defender: Keiichi New Apocalypse Defender: Episodes Kamen Rider Legend(Movie) Episode 1: The Legend Returns Episode 2: The New Armor Cards Episode 3: The Agito's Power Episode 4: Kuuga and Agito's Forms Episode 5: The Apocalypse Attacks Episode 6: The New Legend Weapon! Episode 7: The Brave Blade Episode 8: Apocalypse's New Ability Episode 9: The Showdown: Takeshi Vs Keiichi Episode 10: The Mysterious Photographer Episode 11: The Mysterious Driver KAMEN RIDER X KAMEN RIDER X KAMEN RIDER X KAMEN RIDER X KAMEN RIDER X KAMEN RIDER: Pyro,Kalus,Legend,Ghost,Drive, and Gaim: Elemental Fruity Ghostly Legendary Throttle Movie War Kamen Rider Pyro & Kalus & Drive & Gaim: The Return of DyuSteelGurun-1 And Banno Kamen Rider Ghost: Kamen Rider Legend: The History Thief Episode 12: The Mysterious Second Rider Episode 13: The Action And Sanjou Episode 14: The Heart of a Apocalypian Episode 15: Legend and History Vs Apocalypse Defender Kamen Rider Legend Christmas Special: The Holy Christmas Moon Battle Episode 16: Who Framed The Kamen Riders? Episode 17: The Upgraded Defender Episode 18: Timeskip Episode 19: History's Timeskip Episode 20: The Timeskip Duo Episode 21: Keiichi's Ultimate Power Episode 22: What is Keiichi Thinking? Episode 23: The History Vs The Legend Episode 24: The Final Showdown Episode 25: Double the Timeskip Episode 26: The Evolve Episode 27: Nagi Vs Takeshi Episode 28: Is Keiichi Really Dead? Episode 29: Keiichi Vs Red Episode 30: Keiichi's New Era Episode 31: Episode 32: Episode 33: Episode 34: Episode 35: The Three Riders Vs The Three Generals Episode 36: Episode 37: Episode 38: Episode 39: Episode 40: Keiichi's Timeskip Episode 41: Episode 42: Episode 43: Episode 44: Episode 45: The Return of Apocal Episode 46: Episode 47: Episode 48: Episode 49: Episode 50: Is it the End? Episode 51: The Battle Continues Episode 52: The Yellow Poison Episode 53: Episode 54: Episode 55: Ayato's Past Episode 56: Episode 57: Ayato's History Episode 58: Episode 59: Episode 60: Episode 61: Episode 62: The Fourth Rider Episode 63: Episode 64: Episode 65: The Evil Present Episode 66: Episode 67: The Savior Episode 68: Episode 69: Episode 70: The New Past Episode 71: Episode 72: 's Form Episode 73: The Dragonfly Episode 74: The Forgotten Memory Episode 75: Death Battle! Episode 76: Takeshi's True Self Kamen Rider Legend Episode 0: The Prologue Episode 77: The New Legend Episode 78: The Reversed Battle Episode 79: Legendary Legend Episode 80: The New Defender Kamen Rider Legend Movie: The Future's Legacy Episode 81: The Race Episode 82: Dragonfly spread its wings Episode 83: The Apocalypse Reunion Episode 84: The Dark Legend Arises Episode 85: Episode 86: Episode 87: Episode 88: Episode 89: Episode 90: Apocalypse's Resurrection Episode 91: Episode 92: Episode 93: Episode 94: Episode 95: Episode 96: Episode 97: Episode 98: The Final Rider Battle Episode 99: The Epilogue Episode 100: The Legendary Riders!(Series Finale) Kamen Rider Legend Gaiden Kamen Rider History Kamen Rider Era Kamen Rider Past Super Hero Taisen 0: The Return of 0 Kamen Rider Pyro & Kalus & Legend: The Shocker Rider Episode 1: Episode 2: Episode 3: Episode 4: Episode 5: Episode 6: Episode 7: Episode 8: Episode 9: Episode 10: Episode 11: Episode 12: Episode 13: Episode 14: Kamen Rider Pyro & Kalus & Legend: The Sons of the Legendary Three Riders Kamen Rider Legend Reboot Kamen Rider Pyro & Kalus & Legend: Sayonara Kamen Riders! Category:Series